Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Twilight and her friends.png Boast Busters Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png Fall Weather Friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash is disappointed S1E16.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles 830px-Filly_Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_race_S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord tells riddle S2E01.png Discord talking and tricking Rainbow Dash S2E1.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash awkward smile S2E08.png.png Rainbow Dash ahhhhhhh S2E8.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 20120423220611!Rainbow Dash's jaw drops S02E15.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Season 3 Sleepless in Ponyville Rainbow_Dash_takes_Scootaloo_under_her_wing_S3E06.png Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow_Dash_raises_her_wing_S3E07.png Spike at Your Service Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season 4 Castle Mane-ia Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Daring Don't Rainbow_Dash_hugging_Daring_Do_S4E04.png Daring_Do_hugs_Rainbow_Dash_back_S4E04.png Power Ponies Rainbow_Dash_as_Zapp_S4E06.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Cheese Sandwich it's no coincidence.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Rainbow's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Rainbow Power form The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie_Pie_innocent_squee_EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow silently cries with Tank S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord --I believe I got that!-- S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Gilda, Pinkie, and Dash Hugging S05E8.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Brotherhooves Social Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_racing_together_S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rainbow Dash ruffling Scootaloo's mane S5E18.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Scootaloo_hoof-bump_S5E18.png What About Discord? Rainbow Dash laughing S5E22.png Dash and Discord (S5E22).png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Rainbow Dash and Discord laugh loudly S5E22.png Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --I don't know if I can get it out!-- S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --it's too funny!-- S5E2.png Discord --oh, but we must!-- S5E22.png Discord --it's for the greater good!-- S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Rainbow Dash teasing Discord S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Rainbow,_Dumb-Bell,_and_Hoops_watch_Twilight_and_Starlight_S5E26.png Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Starlight_and_Rainbow_Dash_fly_together_S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png Newbie Dash Rainbow Dash's dream made real S6E7.png|Rainbow Dash, the Wonderbolt Applejack's "Day" Off Rainbow_Dash_winking_at_Spa_Pony_S6E10.png Stranger Than Fan Fiction qp1.png|Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants talking friendly qp2.png|Quibble Pants annoys Rainbow Dash qp3.jpg|Quibble Pants amazed to Rainbow Dash for saving his life qp5.png|Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants seeing Daring Do qp6.png|Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants restoring thier friendship back Dungeons & Discords Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Discord, Spike, Big Mac, RD, and Pinkie jump into action S6E17.png Buckball Season AJ, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie on the farm S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Parental Glideance Rainbow_Dash_happily_hugging_her_parents_S7E7.png Rainbow and parents chanting Scootaloo's name S7E7.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Netitus glowing on Rainbow Dash's hooves S7E25.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Equestria Girls: Digital Series Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony The Movie MLP Movie.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Celaeno_clash_swords_MLPTM.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_with_embarrassment_MLPTM.png Twilight Pissed.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Spike turned into a pufferfish MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack Dancing.jpg Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Gallus_challenging_Rainbow_Dash's_coolness_S8E1.png Starlight, Dash, and AJ losing hope in the school S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Rainbow_Dash_apologizing_to_the_griffons_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow_Dash_looking_happy_at_grannies_S8E5.png|Rainbow Dash becomes the new member of the Gold Horseshoe Gals Applejack vision appears in the sunset S8E5.png Horse Play Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Non-Compete Clause AJ_and_Rainbow_awaiting_the_announcement_S8E9.png AJ and Rainbow grinning wide at Twilight S8E9.png Rainbow and AJ suggest each other's ideas S8E9.png AJ_and_Rainbow_argue_until_episode_ends_S8E9.png The Mean 6 Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png The Hearth's Warming Club Twilight_and_Rainbow_smile_at_Young_Six_S8E16.png The End in Friend Rainbow_and_Rarity_laughing_together_S8E17.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Rainbow_Dash_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rainbow_Dash_'6weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rainbow_Dash_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rainbow_Dash_'1week'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png Others Rainbow Dash as Breezie.png|Rainbow Dash as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow dash loves her stool by dasprid-d7d99tt.png Rainbow dash.jpg Rainbow Dash NYT March 2013 crop.png|Rainbow and her human counterpart. Rainbow Dash opening theme.png Rainbow Dash.png|This is Rainbow Dash as a human. Rainbow_Dash 2.png Rainbow Dash.gif Why Michael Bay.png|Rainbow Dash's Cameo in Transformers 4 MLP_RainbowDash_CharacterThumb.jpg rainbow.png rainbow_pi.png rainbow_sp.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Power.jpg|Rainbow Dash in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power rainbow dash commission by xebck-d8b7ofy.png|Rainbow Power Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash eating pancakes.gif|Rainbow Dash is eating pancakes. School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Rainbow Dash as a baby foal.png|Rainbow Dash as a baby foal. Rainbow_Dash_-_Commander_Hurricane_S2E11.png|as commander hurricane Category:Galleries